A Story of Two Lovers
by PalmonGal
Summary: An intermingled Taiora/Michi.


A Story of Two Lovers

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. That's all I gotta say. In reality I took things and turned them around. This takes place before camp.

A/N – This is with third season ages (meaning Tai would be 17, and you can figure out the rest of the ages), but it's as if the first two seasons never happened, and none of the digi-destined had met each other, except Matt and Tai, Joe and Tai, and Sora and Tai.

A Story of Two Lovers

CHAPTER 1 THE PHONE CALL

"Geez, just one more one more week and being Tai's GIRLFRIEND will be over."Sora was throwing her soccer ball in the air and catching it. Then the phone rang and Sora lost concentration, and the ball hit her in the face and bounced away. 

"Will somebody get that!" Sora yelled.

Sora's mother called into her room, "Sweetie it's Tai. And don't stay on the phone too long, dinner's almost done." There was a pause and hesitation. "You got that sweetie?" 

Sora yelled in a sweet voice, "I know MAMA!" She clutched the phone. "Hi Tai," she said weakly and in a small tone.

"Sora I'm glad I caught you. Are you coming to the game tonight?" 

Sora replied weakly, "I can't Tai" 

"Why not!" Tai asked with much curiosity. "You've never missed a game." He paused. "And today's the day the new teammate comes. Also, this is the last time I can see you before camp starts!" 

Sora whimpered, "Go to the game without me Tai." She started to cry and hung up the phone. 

"That… was weird." Tai exclaimed.

_ _

_CHAPTER 2 THE GAME_

The coach looked at his clipboard and started to talk. "Okay players we have a new addition to the team. Her name is Mimi she doesn't know all the rules so I need someone to teach her. Any volunteers?"

_~How bad could she be I mean all you gotta do is kick a ball into a net. I'll volunteer so she can see a hot guy in action~_ Tai and Davis _both_ thought.

"This is what she looks like." The coach held up a picture. Then Tai's eyes bugged out of his head. 

"She's beautiful!" Tai screamed. He shot up his hand like a rocket. "I will coach, I will I will!" Then Sora ran out to the field. 

"Sorry I'm late, my mom made me eat eggs with whipped cream, cherries, and bacon bits on top." She paused. "Where's Tai?"Sora looked around and saw Tai talking to Mimi. He was asking her out to dinner tomorrow. A boy named Joe was in the stands. He saw Sora and asked her out. Sora accepted. In her mind she thought, _~I can make Tai jealous. ~_

_ _

_CHAPTER 3 THE SECOND PHONE CALL_

**_Ring… Ring… Ring…_** "Hello Tai speaking," Tai said sleepily. 

"What's up with you making a date with her!!!!!!!" 

"You didn't hear. It's a date to teach her how to play soccer and then I'm teaching her the rules at dinner." 

"And then what?" Sora replied madly with force in her voice. "I heard you say something about a movie." 

"It's a soccer movie and then were going to see soccer on ice." There was a pause in his voice. "So mind your business next time and don't call me at three in the morning." Click. 

"Stupid Tai."

_CHAPTER 4 DEAR DIARY_

Dear Diary, 

I met the most wonderful boy today. His name is Tai. I met him at soccer practice today. Mom told me it would be great playing soccer. He said he's taking me on a date. I call this love. I don't think his girlfriend likes me much but to bad for her. And I found out I live in the same apartment as him. That is so cool. This is a picture of him. I have to go, so bye.

_Sincerely_, 

Mimi 

_CHAPTER 5 THE DATE OR IS IT?_

"Hi Tai how are you?" Mimi asked.

"Uuuuhhhhhh." He made some strange, garbled noises.

"What did you say?" Mimi looked at Tai with a confused look on her face after getting her pink jacket. 

"Great, never been better," Tai said weakly. Gathering courage he started to talk. "How are you?" 

"Great…? You know if your not feeling well we can do this tomorrow." Tai looked at her sharply. 

"What do you mean? Take a chance and not spend it with the most cutest person on the planet. You think I'm stupid." Tai blushes. "Oops did I say that out loud." 

Mimi giggled. "I like when boys think that way of me. Hahahaha!!!" 

Tai said weirdly, "Yah, right, of course." _~This is gonna be hard. ~_ "Do you want to go now?" 

Mimi replied, "Sure where are we going first? I'd like to go to the mall. We can get some soccer clothes!" 

"I think that maybe we can go to dinner, then a movie, and then the big special _soccer on ice_. Then I guess we can go to the mall." 

"Well then lets get going. Bye mom!" Mimi grabbed Tai's arm and whipped him out the door. 

"This is going to be painful." Tai whimpered as he smashed into the wall.

_CHAPTER 6 A DINNER NEVER TO FORGET!!!!!!!!_

"What do you want to eat?" Tai sorely asked. 

"I'm sorry about smashing you into a wall before Tai. Oh, and do you know that girl over there who is staring at us?" Tai looked over his shoulder and found Sora glaring him in the face. 

He turned to Mimi and asked with a low voice, "How about we go eat at Morealli's, o.k?"

"I guess, but what's the matter with this restaurant?" 

Tai glanced at Sora. "It's that girl over there." He pointed over his shoulder and waved shyly. The couple got up and left. 

Sora stood up. "You can't get away that easily," she muttered under her breath. Tai and Mimi finally entered Morealli's doors and sat down. Then the waiter came. It was Matt. (He didn't pay his bill.) 

"Hey Tai!" He paused. "Don't order anything expensive. They may taste good but there aren't free refills. So anyway who's the chick? Wait, wait, let me rephrase that: 'who is the new girlfriend?' I thought you liked Sora. Hmmm." 

"I'm teaching her about soccer. She's a new teammate Matt. But we would like a club sandwich."

Matt replied, "Ok lets see two club sandwiches to feed the happy couple." 

"Matt, we want one to feed the happy couple. I mean, I mean, _Us_." 

"Ok Tai, if that's what you want tonight. So let's see: you want a club sandwich. You know, they are fantastic. I'll be back with your food in no time."

"So Mimi, do you like soccer anymore than you use to?" Tai asked hoping she would say yes. Without letting her answer, he grabbed her hand and asked, "Will you go to the dance with me?" In his head he thought what it would be like to be shut down by the cutest girl on the planet. Then he looked at her. "Will you?" In his head then he thought _~'Will you'!?! What kind of way to ask a girl is '_will you'_? Maybe 'will you go to the dance and be my girl' but not plain 'will you'. What was I thinking?~_ A reply came back. 

"SURE!" Everyone stared at them then Matt came with the food. 

"One club sandwich. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" The sandwich fell on Tai's lap. "Oops… sorry about that Tai.

"I guess it's ok Matt. Will it come on the bill?" 

"Maybe. I don't know. I just started working here." 

Off in the distance a voice called, "Waiter, I have been waiting for about an hour and you are talking to those two people. When can I be served?"

"Don't worry Matt. We're gonna leave. I have to go to a movie and soccer on ice," Tai told his friend.

"Just to tell you Tai," Mimi started to talk, "Soccer on ice is about to start."

"Bye Matt! It was nice to see you." Tai said as he got up.

_CHAPTER 7 SOCCER ON ICE AND A MOVIE_

_ _

_ _

"We have to hurry Tai," Mimi started to say. 

She grabbed his arm and started to run. Tai muttered, "This is gonna hurt," as he flew through the door.

"Everybody take your seats for the big special soccer on ice." 

"We made it!" Tai exclaimed.

The announcer told everyone to put on the headphones as the music started. Then the voice stared to sing. "The fi-i-i-i-i-irst thing you do is kick the ball. The ne-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-xt you do is dribble it down the field." The loud voice boomed as the actors did what ever the voice said to do. "Thir-r-r-r-r-rd you kick the ball in the ne-e-e-e-e-e-et…" Tai and Mimi walked out when the presentation was done.

"That was… bad." Tai said as they walked out of the theater. They grabbed the tickets and went to the movie at the Freebie Theatre. _~That movie is gonna be lame just like soccer on ice, ~_ Tai thought for a minute. "Yeah, I think I'm right for once." 

"What?" Mimi looked at him weirdly. "What did you say just a second ago? I didn't hear you?"

"I said we wouldn't go to the movie." Tai tried to look cool even though he was dripping in a cold sweat with sweatdrops all over him.

_CHAPTER 8 THE MALL_

"So can we go to the mall now!" Mimi asked Tai in a confused voice and with a weird glance on her face.

"I guess." Tai looked as if he had just lost a battle.

"Okay Tai!! I know a perfect spot at the mall!!! It's called Limited Too!!!"

"Can I get a chocolate shake there?"

"No silly. It's _clothes_!!!" _~I should have known, ~_ Tai thought miserably. "Here, you try on this," Mimi said. She held out a silver miniskirt with dangling beads on the bottom, silver tube top with a star on the front, and silver platform shoes that looked almost like hers. She also gave him a star necklace and a sparkly, stretchy, silver headband for Tai to fit over his enormous mass of hair.

"Mimi I'm not your boyfriend so you can't dress me in stupid clothes. And anyway I have to check the messages on my answering machine."

"Sorry Tai." She sniffed. "I just thought we started to hit things off as friends." There was a pause. "I thought you would do this for me." She started to cry and ran into a stall. After the stall closed all the people in Limited Too started pointing and yelling questions like, "How could you be so mean? You're worse than anyone I've met." A little boy walked over and said with tears in his eyes. "I thought maybe people weren't always mean." Tai ran into a stall scared at what may happen. He looked over and saw Sora. 

"Sora!" He exclaimed. "What have I done?" 

"You know what you did and I know what you're thinking so you don't have to say it. I care for you Tai so make things right." She pushed him to the corner of the stall handed him a bag. Tai looked into the bag. "What's this?" He looked up and Sora was gone. He got into the close and walked out and knocked on Mimi's stall.

"Mimi I, ah, wanna show you." There was a pause in his voice. "Something." Tai answered with a shy voice.

A snuffle and an answer came from the stall. "What is it Tai?"

"It's your new style. I'm wearing it, o.k." Tai grumbled from outside the stall's door, trying to fool Mimi into thinking he was happy. The door creaked open. 

"Tai," said Mimi, her hair falling in front of her face. "I- I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have been so- so rude. Forgive me."

"Aw Mimi, you weren't the rude one. I was. I just needed someone along the way to help me figure it out."

Mimi's head jerked up. Tai was expecting to see red-rimmed eyes and tear streaks – Instead, Mimi had a bright smile on her face and big, happy eyes. "I thought you would say that! Wanna go to the food court!"

"But don't we have to pay for these clothes?" Tai asked.

"No silly! I'm practically Limited Too's best customer! I have a discount!" She giggled, and linked her arm with Tai's, dragging him to the food court, Tai still wearing the ridiculous outfit.

_CHAPTER 9 THE MESSAGES_

That night Tai walked into his apartment, throbbing with pain after being crashed into walls all day, and humiliated beyond belief. "Sweetie!" Mrs. Kamiya called. "You have some messages on your answering machine!"

"Dude!" Tai ran into his room, locked the door, and flopped on his bed. He pressed the 'play' button and listened.

_"Hi Tai. This is Aimee form next door. I want to borrow your, uh, _Social book_. Yeah! your Social book. So drop it off at my house, okay? And stay for a while. You're soooo cute. Bye!"_

Tai was disgusted. "Stupid Aimee."

The next message played. _"Hi Tai, this is Joe. I know it's your birthday in a few weeks and I want to know; would you rather prefer the pink power ranger, or the blue one? Call me back!"_

_ _

Tai sighed as the third message played. _"Hey Tai, this is Matt. I wanna know, do you want a new pair of goggles for your birthday? Oh, I gotta go. Grandma fell asleep on TK again."_

_ _

_ _

The fourth message started. _"Hey Tai, this is Sora Takenouchi. I have something to tell you."_ A *NSync song started to play, and Sora started to sing along with it.
    
    _"(Hey, Hey  
    
    Bye, Bye, Bye  
    
    Bye, Bye...  
    
    Bye, Bye...  
    
    Oh, Oh.).  
    
      
    
    I'm doin' this tonight,  
    
    You're probably gonna start a fight.  
    
    I know this can't be right.  
    
    Hey baby come on,  
    
    I loved you endlessly,  
    
    When you weren't there for me  
    
    So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I know that I can't take no more  
    
    It ain't no lie  
    
    I wanna see you out that door  
    
    Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
    
      
    
    (Bye Bye)_
    
    _  
    
    Don't wanna be a fool for you  
    
    Just another player in your game for two  
    
    You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
    
    Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _(Bye Bye)_
    
    _  
    
    Don't really wanna make it tough,  
    
    I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
    
    It might sound crazy,  
    
    But it ain't no lie,  
    
    Baby, bye, bye, bye  
    
      
    
    (Oh, Oh)_
    
    _  
    
    Just hit me with the truth,  
    
    Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
    
    So give me one good reason,  
    
    Baby come on  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I live for you and me,  
    
    And now I really come to see,  
    
    That life would be much better once you're gone.  
    
      
    
    I know that I can't take no more  
    
    It ain't no lie,  
    
    I wanna see you out that door  
    
    Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _(Bye Bye)_
    
    _  
    
    Don't wanna be a fool for you  
    
    Just another player in your game for two  
    
    You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
    
    Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _(Bye Bye)" _Suddenly, a robotic voice from the answering machine started to speak. "Your message is being cut off."
    
     
    
    Another message started to play. _"Sorry about that Tai, this is still Sora. Now where was I? Oh yes,_
    
    _  
    
    Don't really wanna make it tough,  
    
    I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
    
    Might sound crazy,  
    
    But it ain't no lie,  
    
    Baby, bye, bye, bye  
    
      
    
    I'm giving up I know for sure  
    
    I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _(Bye Bye)_
    
    _  
    
    I'm checkin' out  
    
    I'm signin' off  
    
    I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
    
      
    
    I don't wanna be your fool  
    
    In this game for two  
    
    So I'm leavin' you behind  
    
    Bye, bye, bye...  
    
      
    
    I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
    
    But I had enough  
    
    And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _(Bye, Bye)_
    
    _  
    
    Don't wanna be a fool for you  
    
    Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
    
    But it ain't no lie  
    
    Baby bye, bye, bye...  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _(Bye bye)_
    
    _  
    
    Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
    
    I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
    
    Might sound crazy,  
    
    But it ain't no lie,  
    
    Bye, bye, bye_
    
    _ _
    
    _(Bye bye, bye bye)_

_ _

_Now you know how I really feel." _She started to sniffle. _"Goodbye Tai."_

_ _

_ _

Tai shook his head. "She is soooo weird."

_CHAPTER 10 THE SECOND DIARY ENTRY_

_ _

Dear Diary,

This cute boy I told you about before (his name's Tai) asked me to the dance. And… And I don't know whether to wear my pink frills, or my pink sequins, or my pink halter top, or the dress my mother got me for my birthday. Its soooo pretty… It's pink with spaghetti straps, it has a really short mini skirt, and it's made of this velvet stuff. The pink changes shades if you move, and I think Tai'll love it! He said he was doing something special to pick me up. I think this guy likes me way too much… But I'm Mimi and everyone likes me. I have to get dressed now, and I'll tell you more after the dance, okay?

Love, Mimi

_CHAPTER 11 BEFORE THE DANCE_

_ _

Tai was dressed in the black jacket to his tux, a flower in his front pocket and a corsage in a box on his bureau. His hair was gelled down, so he didn't look much like Tai. He was talking to himself in the mirror, trying to find out how to greet Mimi.

"'Hi Mimi, it's your dream boat, Tai. I've got something special waiting for you outside…' No, no, that won't do." The door creaked open and Kari stepped inside. 

"Tai, missing anything?" she asked. 

"What do you mean, 'missing anything'? I'm not missing _anything_!"

"Oh yeah, just look down," Kari retorted. Tai screamed as he found that all he was wearing were his boxers along with the jacket.

"Don't you knock anymore?!"

"It's _my_ room too, I don't _have_ to knock!"

"MOM!!! Get her out!" He quickly pulled on his pants, buckled the belt, and grabbed the corsage. He started to run out his door as his mom caught him. 

"Tai, aren't you going to zip your fly?"

"What _is_ it with everybody and my pants?!"

***

"Mama! Is Tai here yet?" Mimi called to her mother.

"Sorry, he's not here yet pumpkin'. But do you want some of my strawberries and whipped cream on rice?"

"Sorry Mama, I'll pass. I'll eat at the dance, okay?"

"Well grab your purse and your coat… Oh, and the feather boa…. And some money out of my purse… And the cell phone… You have the cell phone, right? You know the number, right?"

"Yes Mama." _Beep, beep,_ a horn sounded from outside. Then the doorbell rang, and played a Beethoven symphony. 

"Hi, uh, Mimi? Are… are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready Tai. Are you?"

"Uh, yeah, um, Mimi, uh, one little thing." He handed her the corsage. 

"Uh, Tai?" She sniffed the white orchid on her wrist. "Tai-"

"Don't tell me. There's something on my pants. Right?"

"No. I'm allergic to white orchids." She went into a sneezing fit.

"I'm sorry!" He grabbed it away from her, and linked his arm through hers. "We can still go, can't we?"

"Um, yeah." She wiped her red nose and eyes with a handkerchief. "I only sneezed a little. Bye Mama!" As they walked out the door Tai spied Mrs. Tachikawa's beautiful flowers growing in a pot outside the door. Grinning devilishly, he plucked one without Mimi seeing, and presented her with it.

_CHAPTER 12 THE DANCE_

_ _

As they walked out of the limo they had been driven to the dance in, and into the gym where the dance was being held, Mimi started to complain. "Tai, I'm hungry. And thirsty. I want a drink and some food."

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'll get some ziti with sauce and some punch."

"Fruit punch, okay? The red kind."

"Okay! Be right back!" Out of the corner of her eye, Sora, from all the way across the room, spied Tai going to get Mimi her food and drink. _'I'm going to stir up a little… excitement,'_ she thought, laughing deviously.

"Thanks," Tai said to the guy at the food counter.

"No problem _kid_," he answered. Tai began walking back to the table and Mimi. 

"I've got your food and drink," he told her. 

"Thanks Tai," she replied, going out to take the plate Tai was handing her. _'Now's the time for some fun,' _Sora thought again. Sora deliberately stuck out her foot as Tai walked past and tripped him. She giggled a little laugh as the plate of food he was handing Mimi flew out of his hands and into Mimi's lap. She stood up, pushing the food from her dress to the floor.

"Tai! What _are_ you doing? Are you crazy? You ruined my dress!"

"I- I didn't mean it!" Tai whimpered. "I tripped. I'll help you clean it."

"I'll have to clean it in the girls' room, _Tai_." Grabbing her unusually large purse she stalked to the bathroom, people giggling as she passed.

Tai put his head on the table and groaned. "Hi Tai." Sora grinned evilly. "I saw what you did. You are soooo clumsy."

"It's not my fault Sora. I tripped. Or someone tripped _me_." Sora pulled over a chair and looked into his eyes.

"You know, I'm only here because I came with my date. I really do like you Tai." She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned close to him, so close he could feel her breathing. "Um, Tai," she practically whispered, "Can I… give you something."

"I- I guess," he replied, equally quiet. She leaned over him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, slowly deepening it and running her hands through his hair.

Meanwhile, Mimi had come out of the girls' room. Always prepared, she had brought an extra pair of clothes, her pink halter-top and flare jeans, along with her feather boa, and changed into that. She walked over to the table she shared with Tai, her eyes closed, and started to speak in a rush.

"Tai, I'm sorry about yelling at you before, and I hope you can forgive me. So, um, could you please just tell me you do?" She opened her eyes, and they widened in disbelief as Tai pulled away from his embrace with Sora, his hair mussed and a dazed look on his face.

"Oh, yeah, whatever Mimi." Tears formed in Mimi's eyes as she ran out of the dance as fast as she could, among even more giggles and shocked faces.

_CHAPTER 13 SORA'S SWIM_

_ _

Tai hopped in the limo, a good five minutes later after finally realizing what happened. "Full speed ahead! Search everywhere- we have to find my date!" 

In his British accent the limo driver started to talk. "Well, I saw her go that way-"

"Stop talking in that fake accent Matt! We have to find Mimi!"

"Fine, I know you wanna find the chick."

"Will you stop _calling_ her that?"

"Fine, whatever, let's just go find Mimi." The two boys sailed through the town in the comfy limo, searching for the girl in the halter-top. They stopped at a bridge when they saw a figure standing by the side and gazing out at the water.

"Good luck man," Matt told Tai, patting him on the back.

"Thanks dude." Matt got out and opened the door for Tai. Tai walked out and walked over to Mimi. Mimi turned around.

"Oh, it's just you." She turned and started to walk away from him. He gently grabbed the end of her feather boa and turned her towards him, and held her in his arms.

"I really do love you Mimi," he said, their lips touching lightly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Tai… It's okay… I- I lo-"

"Tai!" a voice called from behind them. "What are you doing?!" it demanded. 

"Oh Sora, bug off." He gave her a little shove as she came near him, and she stumbled backwards, tripped over the edge of the bridge, and landed three feet below in the water.

"Oh, I love you Tai." He pulled closer as they leaned in the kiss each other.

"I'm sorry about Sora, really I am…" He trailed off as Mimi silenced him.

"Forget it."

Matt peered down into the water, moonlight reflecting from it. "Miss? Do you need some help?"

"No, NO, _no_!"

"Okay, fine. What a crab." Sora hit the water with her fist, a little splashing up and hitting her in the face. 

"It's not _fair_! I was so _close_!" Some guy from a nearby alleyway yelled at her to shut up, and Sora squealed with rage.

Mimi and Tai were melting together in a kiss before her very eyes, the moon shining on them.

~The End~

A/N – I like Michi. I told you, my stories usually don't end up Taiora. So sorry for those of you who wanted it to be Taiora.:: insert maniacal laughter:: Bye, bye!

-Squirtlerocker


End file.
